Dauntless love
by lynette-action
Summary: A fluffy fan fiction of tobias and Tris. With no war so Will and Marlean are still alive. Her parents on the other hand still died for her but that part will be explained in the story.OK I suck at summaries so just try it out i hope you guys like it
1. Chapter 1

**Ok guys new and improved longer chapter 1 it's really just the same at chapter 1 as two nothing is really diffrent.**

"Tris honey, it's time to get up." I whisper in her ear. "Tobias just 10 more minuets please?" She sounds like a sad little kid when you pouts like that. She keeps her eyes closed trying to avoid getting up. "No, Tris you were already late once this week you need to get to the tattoo shop."I kiss her once more then I start tickling her. She squirms trying to get me to stop. "Tobias, stop!" She says laughing. She finally sits up and goes to get dressed. I sit contently at the end of the bed watching my beautiful wife. Wow she's my wife, and the love of my life. She instantly blushes when she sees me watching her.

"I woke you up early enough that we can go get breakfast for once." I say mocking the amount she sleeps in. She sticks her tongue out at me "Hey! I'm not that late I just like my sleep." I put my hand on her cheek and kiss her. The kiss full of passion.I kiss down her neck to her collar bone. I kiss each of her birds with my hands on her waist. She lets out a small moan pulling me closer. I kiss her a few more times and she is pulling at my shirt. "Tobias we should go get food" she says out of breath. "Aw,Tris,please lets just stay here,"I plead as I put my hands under her shirt and rub her sides just like she loves. She takes a big breath in as if trying to convince herself of something. "No, Tobias stop . You were the one who woke me up to get breakfast and I need to tell Tori I'm helping train initiates which means I need to help set up tomorrow." She moves my hands. I let out a sigh and say "Fine, we will do what you want."I'm hoping if I continue to kiss her I can convince her to stay in and just eat a muffin on the way like normal. AS I continue I know I've won when I have to pull away for air and she is pulling me back.

I pick her up bridal style and lay her back on our bed. Then her phone starts going off. She is trying to ignore it and as much as I want to I know we cant avoid responsibility. "Tris, answer your phone I'll be here when you get off of it." I roll off of her and she grabs the phone. "Hello Tris answering."she listens to what the other person says. "Ok we will be there tonight." Great more plans I want a night where we don't have plans. "Christina we will be there stop freaking out ok see you tonight bye." She rolls her eyes very dramatically. "Where are we going this time?" I ask her I know she can hear the annoyance in my voice. It's just we have gone out every night this week with this person or that. "Christina wants us to have dinner with her and Will she said she had some huge news for us." I smile at her she's so beautiful. She doesn't know I already know the huge news is that Will proposed. He came to me a couple of weeks ago asking me how I did it.

Hey guys enjoy this flash back more to come when I have time time write

Flashback. Tris and Tobias point of view

_ Tris,_

_Hey meet me by the train at 8:30 please. I promise it will be worth it I'm gonna take you somewhere special. I love you see you there._

_Love, Tobias_

I read the note, it's the third one I have found. I wonder what he is up too. I look at the clock,7:50. I go into our room I look through my clothing. It sure would help if I knew what we were doing tonight. I pick up a pair of leggings and a cute bright red jumper.I add a black belt so the red doesn't make me look amity and head to the bathroom to put on makeup. I curl my hair just enough to make loose waves and make a smoky eye as I'm adding the final touch of red lipstick . I slip on my boots and look at the clock again,8:15. I head out the door grabbing my key sure Tobias forgot his.

Tobias POV

I hope she saw at least one of the ten notes I left. What if she doesn't show.. What if she says no? No I can't think about that. I check my watch for the third time, 8:24. Wow a whole two minuets since I checked the last time. She will be here. I feel arms wrap around me from behind. "Tobias what could you possibly be that deep in thought about that you didn't notice me standing behind you watching you check your watch 7 times?" Her voice is the most beautiful sound. "Nothing Tris, just zoned I guess." Hoping to distract her from questioning me more I lean down and kiss her. She kisses me back full of compassion. I put my hand on the small of her back and pull her closer to me. We are interrupted by the train whistle.

I jump on first the she lands right after me. She comes over and sits right between my legs resting her head on me chest. We sit like that the entire ride. She quickly falls asleep. After about 40 min on the train I wake her. I lightly kiss her head and whisper "Tris, wake up time for your surprise." We both jump off and then I blind fold her. "Tobias what in the world are you doing?" I laugh as I finish tying it. "Hm, well I really want you to be surprised so I'm gonna carry you there blind folded." I kiss her and go grab the basket of food I hid earlier. I pick her up bridal style and kiss her forehead. I carry her the rest of the way there. I had us get off the train early so she would have no idea where we were.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two Same as 3 and four I think**

Tris Pov

"Tobias are we there yet?" HE has been carrying me for what seems like forever. "Yes Tris, ok I'm going to set you down." He sets me down then takes my hand. He leads me maybe ten feet then stops. "OK are you ready for your surprise honey?" He whispers it in my ear and kisses my forehead. "Yes, Please take off the blind fold now." I feel the blindfold being removed and his arms wrap around my waist. It takes a minuet for my eyes to adjust but as they become less blurry I can see the Fairs Wheel. "well since we found out last time that it still works how about after we eat we go up to the top." His voice sounds so sure which shocks me. Tobias wants to go up to the top? He is terrified of heights. "You sure honey?" I ask hoping he will say yes, I love it up there it makes me feel alive. "Of course" He kisses me ever so lightly. I wonder what he is up too.

We sit down and he lays the basket down. He opens it and gives me a plate. HE takes out about six tubs. All sealed. "Tobias what are we eating?" He looks at me and takes all the lids off and its all my favorite food. Well everything I need to have a Hamburger just like I like them. But something is different about it. "Tobias we are on a picnic and we are eating hamburgers don't get me wrong sweetie I love them but it seems like a lot of work?" He rolls his eyes and kises me and says, "It's all fresh from out side the gates I spent hours cutting and preparing." Tobias cooking something is definitely going on that he isn't telling me. "What's going on? What aren't you telling me?" I Say glaring at him knowing I will get my answer if I just stubborn enough. He laughs at me and pulls me into his lap after making my burger just how I like it. "Honey, nothing is going on, Am I not aloud to do something sweet for my beautiful girlfriend?" I kiss him and say "No it's totally aloud I love this." I finish my burger and He starts getting up. "Well do you want to go up and sit in one of the seats?" He asks totally serious. Wow he is really going to go up there with me. He walks to the ladder. I start first and he fallows close behind.

Tobias Pov

This is really happening, I'm going to ask the girl of my dreams to marry me on the spot I first I knew I loved her. Ok I can't look down or I'll flake. I take a deep breath before I check my pocket for the ring which is still there. I fallow Tris up the ladder the higher we get the more terrified I get. I need to do this for her, to make this so special. I will get to the top and ask hero marry me in the carriage. We finally get there and I focus on her. She looks so beautiful. The sun is setting and she just keeps blowing me away with how beautiful she is. I forget why I am here. She is looking out to everything. "It's beautiful." She says as she leans into my chest. "Not nearly as beautiful as you" I whisper just so lightly in her ear. She begins to blush. "Tris I have something I need to say" MY voice is shaking I can tell. I have to stay calm. This is it, no going back. She turns and look towards me. "Ok?" She sounds nervous, crap I scared her. Well there is no going back now. "Tris, you are the love of my life and I will always will Tris will you marry me" I pull out the ring and I can see the shock on her face. She starts to cry tears of joy I hope. It's been at least a minuet now why hasn't she said anything… what if she says no. She is avoiding my eyes, crap I may have ruined everything….

Tris POV

"Tris I have something I need to say." His voice is shaky, this worries me he is always so confident. What does he need to say that he is that worried about. "Ok?" I say it questioningly I'm really scared he never acts like this. My voice must have thrown him off because all of a sudden he looks slightly upset. "Tris, you are the love of my life and I will always love you. Tris will you marry me?" What!? Did he just ask me to marry him. I love him so much, he just asked me to marry him. This is really happening. Tobais Eaton just asked me to be him wife. Can this be real? He's looking at me nervously, oh yeah I haven't answered yet. "Tobias my answer is… YES!" I kiss him hard. He takes my hand and puts the ring on my finger. It's a beautiful silver band with a square diamond with smaller diamonds around it. I fully examine the ring one more time. "Tobias it's beautiful." He wipes the tear I didn't notice off my face. I guess I was so caught up in my thoughts I didn't realize I was crying tears of joy. He has this ridiculous grin on his face that just isn't going away.

"Tris, can we get down now I have cake in the basket still?" Oh, Yeah I forgot we are up so high. "Sure." He climbs down and I fallow after him. He still hasn't stopped smiling. I sit in his lap and we eat our cake.

Tobias.

As we sit with her in my lap I can't seem to get it through my head. She is really gonna marry me. Tris will be my life. I lay my head in her shoulder and kiss her neck a few times. "Tobias stop I'm eating." I roll my eyes and ruffle her hair. She finishes her cake and she gets back up. I go to pick up the basket and then before I know it she has run off. She is laughing so I know she wants me to chase her and tickle her. "Really Tris?" I yell as I start running after her. She started this game a while ago. I suddenly lose track of where she is. I look around me everywhere. I hear her scream a terrifying scream. I'm so panicked I can't tell where it is coming from. I can hear my heart pumping. I hear another scream this one full of agony. Where did she go. I just start moving forward. She is no where so be found I hear her scream help it's much weaker this time… I go right and left and backwards and I can't find her. Where is my Tris?


	3. Chapter 3

Tris

I start running knowing he will fallow after me. He always does. "Really Tris?" I hear him yell from behind me. Shoot he is catching up on me faster than I expected. I make a sharp turn and book it towards the Pier. It looks like I lost him but he is so much faster than me so I keep running. It's darker over here then I expected. I keep running full speed ahead until I suddenly lose my balance. I tripped over something and land on my shoulder and I hear a splash then suddenly en emerged in water. NO…NO…No… I can't swim I scram terrified of drowning. It's one of my six fears. I start flailing around trying to keep afloat. I feel a sharp pain in my shoulder I scream in pain not even realizing I'm doing it. I'm losing strength fast being unable to use my left arm because of my shoulder. "HELP!" I hope he can hear me. I'm losing oxygen fast and inhaling more and more water. I really hope Tobias finds me before it's too late or not at all. He can't see me like this. He would break I'm slowly loosing my fight to stay awake I no longer feel able to move.

Tobias

I start thinking like her she would of turned to get away knowing I am faster then her I head towards the pier. I can't really see anything I get out a flash light I had because I knew we might be out late and I didn't want to get lost getting back to the train. I walk up and down the pier more like running. I see something reflect light off the ground and hear a small splash. I look into the water. Bubbles, No its just a fish right? I bend down to see what was so reflective. It's a small broken chain? Was Tris wearing her necklace? Then I see it the raven. No I without thinking take my shirt off and jump into get Tris . I cant feel her and I can't see then I feel something cold graze my skin. I grab it and find that its her arm . I put my arm under her shoulders and pull her up. I find the edge of the dock and I pull us both up. I feel for her pulse and it's barley there. She isn't breathing I start CPR panicked. No Tris . Tris you can't die on me. Not now not right after you agreed to marry me. No. "Tris, baby wake up you have to wake up." I'm crying so hard and I listen for a breath there is none. I start sobbing but I give two breaths and continue compressions. If I wouldn't have checked to see the charm. If I hadn't thought it was a fish and just jumped in. I could of saved her.. What if I'm too late. "Tris wake up, don't do this not now, baby ,please.." I do more compressions and then she coughs . The sound of the cough is suddenly my favorite sound in the entire world..

Tobias pov

"Tobias?" She says weakly. "Honey I'm right here, lets get you to the train I pick her up and run towards the train. "Owww!" She screams so loudly I almost drop her. "What?" I ask very concerned. "Shoulder… I hit my shoulder." She says almost in a whisper. I loosen my grip on her. "any better?" I ask hoping she says yes. "Just set me down!" She yells at me, well says really in more of a normal volume because she is so winded from almost drowning. " No. I'm getting you to Chris right now or as soon as I can." She sighs and winces from pain. "Tobias, I am fine now let me down." She says it in a voice I know is serious. She is going to be absolutely pissed at me for saying this but… "Tris no. I am running you till I get to a train heading to dauntless and you will put up with it because, tonight I almost lost you. I almost lost you because you decided to be reckless and keep running when you couldn't see . Tris I thought you were dead do you know what that's like?" I see her face change soften then go straight back to being angry. "Tobias, I know it was silly but you have to realize I'm ok, I'm not dead so set me down before I make you!" Make me? How will she make me put her down? Then she does it. She starts thrashing around and hitting her shoulder as much as she can causing herself pain. She knows I can't stand seeing her in pain. No I'm not setting her down. "Tris, stop, that's not going to work this time." She continues until she screams in pain. Should I just give in? Just set her down? No she will wear out in another minuet. She slowly starts calming down. Then starts crying. Tris just go to sleep I'll carry you the rest of the way just sleep." She lays her head on my chest and slowly drifts off…

Tris

"Tris, wake up time to get on the train baby." He finally sets me down and I can feel the aching in my shoulder. I run and jump on the train after Tobias. I need a little help but I guess he already knew that. He sits down and I curl up into his lap. I almost died… I really almost killed myself over some stupid game. I couldn't breath. The feeling of the fear over taking me comes again and again and soon I'm bawling into Tobias's shirt. "Honey what's wrong ? Is it your shoulder?" He sounds so concerned. "I..I .. The fear.. I couldn't .. Couldn't swim.." I say it sobbing the entire way through. "I know baby I know, It's ok you're ok." HE says softly into my ear he pulls me closer to him. "Tris you're ok, you didn't die . You're here that's all that matters you're ok." He repeats it over and over until I finally stop sobbing and just have a few tears rolling down my face. He lifts my chin so I'm looking at him and then picks up my hand and says, "And now you're my fiancé and soon my wife so I will take care of you." And then he kisses me and I continue to kiss him over and over. I finally lay my head back down and try to sleep with just that thought in my head. I get to marry Tobias .


	4. just so you know

**Hey guys sorry not a real update ill try to update tonight ended up booked today which wasnt supposed to happen if i dont update later ill try for tomorrow thanks for understanding**


	5. Schedule and preview!

**Ok guys I have a schedule for you. Saterday you will get chapter 4 monday chapter 5 and wendsday chapter 6 and if your good and reveiw i may give you more but I have to reach atleast 50 reviews by wed. If so youll get six then and seven friday if i have it done. Thanks for being so amazing here is a sneek peek of whats to come!**

I hope Tobias gets off early tonight. He has gone into work early so much this week. Will has been sick and Uriah was off so as long as Uriah comes back today he should be here in like an hour. I pull out my key but notice the door is already open to our apartment. I walk inside and don't see anything weird. I head back to the bedroom and see Marcus sitting on my bed.

DUN DUN DUN! uh oh guess ull have to come back and see what happened!


	6. Chapter 4

Present time

Tobias

That day was one of the scariest and most amazing days of my life. Will didn't do anything like that he just took Christina out to a fancy dinner and proposed when they got home. But keeping that from Tris was harder than you would of thought. We tell each other everything. At least it will be out tonight. Though I wish that she would come home with me after dinner. Knowing her and Chris will probably go back to Chris's to plan some. I wonder if she will finally tell Chris we married months ago. Tris didn't want to tell her. She still wants to have the wedding. It's all up to her I don't care what we do. As long as she was my wife I didn't care if we eloped or threw a huge wedding. It just so happened she wanted to be married sooner then later. I walk into the control room and just think about the whole thing. The night she came into my apartment in the middle of the night and asked me to go to abnegation with her. Tori came with us she was our witness along with Uriah. That's who Tris wanted to be there.

Tris

I get to the tattoo shop and tell Tori my plans for the next few weeks. She says it's fine. I have about 8 customers nothing normal symbol here or a flame there. Work passes by quickly. I head for the apartment to go get ready for dinner with Chris and Will. Tobias should be home in about an hour. Chris said we were going somewhere nice. I walk into our room and see a dress on my bed with a note.

Triss,

I saw this and thought of you wear it to dinner tonight. Tobias will love it please? Oh and there should be a shoe box with shoes to match in the bathroom.

Thanks , Chris

I roll my eyes and jump into the shower. I shave then dry my hair. I start curling it I hear a knock on the door. "Tris honey where did that dress come from and do I need to wear a suit?" He knows not to come in even though now we are married I'm still weird about him seeing me naked. "Yes please at least nice pants and a button shirt I already laid it out for you." "Where?" he asks. I think back and realize they are in here. "They are in here." I unlock the door and make sure my towel is tight around me. He comes and puts his arms around me and says "Beautiful, you don't need to do anything to look pretty your perfect just how you always look." I roll my eyes and say, "I know but Chris will throw a fit if I don't put at least a little more effort into it." He starts kissing my neck, I turn around and his hands are now on the counter. He starts kissing me and as much as I want to get caught up in it I can't. I kiss back so a second then shoo him out. I finish my hair and do my makeup simple but enough to please Chis. I open the door and Tobias is still in the room he is not sitting in the clothing I set out for him . A pair of black slacks and a black button up shirt with a gray tie. He is sitting leaning against the wall the says fear god alone. HE is typing something. I go near my dress wrapped in my towel. "don't peek" I tell him as I go to get dressed turned away from him. "no worries I wont look my eyes are closed." I know he is serious and that is one of the reasons I love him so much. I go back to the bathroom grab the horrid trap of shoes Chris bought me. They are shoes with is at least at five inch heal and are black with silver lace. I look in the mirror and see the stunning black dress it is simple with a sweet heart neck line and a smooth tight skirt that come up a little above mid-thigh so higher then I like but it's still pretty. It has a sash that matches the shoes that I think might kill me. I walk into the living room where Tobias is waiting for me so we can leave.

Tobias

She walks out finally ready to go. I give her one glance and she stops me dead in my tracks. She looks amazing. So unlike her she is about 5 inches taller then I remember her being. She is in this fitted dress that shows every curve of her body. She could stop any guy and they would do what ever she told them too looking like that. "Tris you look, you look amazing." I go over and kiss her she kisses me back and then pulls away. "Well let's go see what this news is." I open the door for her and she walks out we get to the pit and meet with Chris and Will. Not even 15 minuets into dinner Chris tells Tris. Then Tris says she needs to use the rest room but something looks wrong but I let her go anyway.

Tris

I ask to be excused and say I need to use the restroom. Tobias gives me a troubled look but I just get up and go. I get to the restroom and run into a stall and begin puking I think I spend 5 minuets like that then get back up. I clean myself up and go back out. Tobias asks me if I'm ok. "yeah, I'm fine just needed to use the restroom." I lie to him not wanting to worry him. Now is not the time to tell him I'm worried I might be pregnant. Chris is going on and on about how will proposed. Then will says something that catches my attention. "I went and asked Tobias how he did it and then he gave me the idea." Tobias new and he didn't tell me. Why is this bothering me so much. HE knew and didn't tell me. I thought we told each other everything. "Tobias why didn't you tell me?" I ask in a sarcastically sweet voice only he will pick up on my sarcasm. "I thought Chris would want to tell you." We finish the rest of the dinner me continually worrying about being pregnant and then being mad at Tobias.

Tobias

We get home and then bam all hell breaks loose. She is yelling at me for not telling her then she goes to pout after I tell her I promised will I wouldn't tell her. After an hour I go get a tub of icecream and go to apologize knowing it's the only thing that will fix it. Though it would only be one night on the couch then a happy Tris in the morning ,I prefer her in my arms at night. I walk in and then walk over sit next to her she ignores my presence. I reach to give her the tub of ice cream and say "please forgive me baby I shouldn't of kept it from you?" She rolls her eyes knowing she can't stay mad and reaches for the ice cream. About ten minuets later she runs to the bathroom. After I do a normal amount of waiting I go in to check on her I see her puking into the toilet. I run over pull up her hair and rub her back. After an hour of this she asks me to get her the box off of the top shelf of her dresser. "Why?" what could she possibly need right now? "Tobias, I'm late, moody and throwing up…" No just like last time.. "Tobias, I think I'm pregnant." I take a deep breath and go get the box. It's not that we don't want kids we do. IT's last time it was 2 months after we eloped this happened and we were so excited until….


	7. Chapter 7

FLASHBACK chapters 5-6

Tris

I hope Tobias gets off early tonight. He has gone into work early so much this week. Will has been sick and Uriah was off so as long as Uriah comes back today he should be here in like an hour. I pull out my key but notice the door is already open to our apartment. I walk inside and don't see anything weird. I head back to the bedroom and see Marcus sitting on my first it doesn't register. I continue walking for just a second then stop and look back. Marcus is sitting on my bed. "Hello, Tris I was hoping to find Tobias here." I takes everything in me not to attack him. "Well these days you're not aloud to call him that no one is his name is Four." You can definitely hear the strain in my voice. I glare at him and then his next words shock me. "Well I'm his father I may call him by what ever I please, and what is he doing having some random ugly slut in his room." WHAT! What did he just call me? A slut an ugly slut. "Well if you're going to disrespect his fiancé then you can get out now!" I say it stern and serious. I will not inform him that we eloped that isn't right he doesn't deserve to know. " Well, Beatrice, I didn't realize my son had such bad taste in women. But I have no intention of leaving until I get what I want but I may as well have some fun with it." Then it strikes me how did he even get in. He can't just come in the dauntless compound whenever he wants. "How are you in here anyway?" I spit it at him . All he has done since he got here was insult me and disrespect Tobias. "Your lovely friend .. hm what was his name? Eric , and his buddy Peter let me in." Well isn't that just dandy Eric and Peter are both in this it can't be good. "What, do you want?" I just want this to be over before anyone gets hurt. "You see Beatrice the thing is the two lovely men that let me in say they have some unfinished business with you, and well we all know I have some unfinished business with my son. He started all those rummers about me beating hi, I decided its time to show him what a real beating is or better yet , maybe I'll show you and make him watch it."

Be for I can even react I feel two sets of hands wrap around each of mt arms. "I'm not letting you get away this time Tris." Peter whispers it softly into my ear. Shivers come running down my spine. Could I try and stuggle out of their girp? No think logically Tris you can do this. There has to be a way out there is always a way out. I can't let Tobias come home to see me beaten or worse dead, and I can't let then hurt our baby. I'm only 8 weeks along they are not going to hurt my baby. The boys were smart for each to take an arm and I know they are stronger then me. I need to find a loop hole, a weak spot. Nothing . I yell at Marcus because I know I need to give one last effort then pretend to have given up. "They weren't lies! Marcus you beat and abused him you are the most pathetic man I have ever me. And for you two you are pathetic low lives how can't find anything better to do then ruin the people who are right fully better then you." I feel the grips tighten around my arms. Then Marcus comes up and gets in my face and says, "You are the pathetic one making you're parents waist their lives on you so you can go and be all over my son. Do you think they would be proud of you? All you have done is do some tattoos and mooch with my soon you are a worthless being who doesn't deserve to live, let alone have people die so you can live." Then once he is done he slaps me hard across the face. I can feel the tears running down my face, not because his slap hurt but his words. My parents died so I could live. Now I'm their disappointment. "Did I break you yet Six? That's what they call you right?" I gulp back a sob and then let go. I have to look weak. Staying strong is not going to help I have to convince them that I'm done that I'm an easier target then I am. It may just give me a window to get away. They start dragging me then I hear Marcus say " No, make her walk Eric you go in front and she will fallow and Peter and I will fallow after her. Don't get any ideas Tris you will not get out so don't try morning." I decide my escape knowing my best shot is booking it to the control room with Tobias or Uriah there I will have someone helpful and a door that locks. As we walk I see my rout. I look behind me and see Peter watching he looks at Marcus for just a slit second. I run in the direction thinking of not only the quickest way there but the fastest way without Eric being able to catch me.

Tobias

I turn to see who is hitting the door and I hear a scream. I recognize the scream it's Tris. The door is being pushed shut by someone. I shoulder it as hard as I can with no avail. I finally give it everything I have I will not sit here and listen to my wife scream in fear. The door hinges break so I give one side a good shove and it throws who ever is holding it off just enough so I can get out. I see Eric and Peter on both sides of her. She still has a direction to get out why isn't she taking it? I kick Eric in the back and he falls. I run to Tris and she has a slap mark across her face. " Tobias how nice of you to join us." That is a voice I know all too well. It's the voice that haunts my childhood and night meres the voice that I feared the most. Marcus.. "No!" Tris screams and grabs my hand she is pulling me in the direction that Eric must of come from. She is running faster then I've ever seen her run. I pass her but I'm so scared I would so much rather have Marcus and Peter catch me then her. She is right on my heals. I make a sharp but she didn't see it coming and slips on a wet floor. She gets right back up and starts booking it but I see Peter behind her with a gun he shoots and misses her by an inch maybe. I have to stop look backward. I have to help her I make a small motion knowing she will see is pointing right. I make the turn and see Will's door open I don't care why it is we are taking it. By now Tris has turned and Peter isn't far behind her.

Tris

Where did he go. Where is Tobias? Suddenly someone covers my mouth and pulls me backward. The door closes and the light it out. I can feel someone breathing down my neck. "Tris?" I can't tell who's voice it are whispering too low. The door opens and someone grabs my wrist hard. I fall forward and someone kicks me in the ribs. I instantly curl into a ball trying to protect my baby. I look up and someone has Tobias pinned to the wall. I am repeatedly kicked in the back ,the head, until I finally pass out.

I wake up to a dark room with one window. It is cold and damp. The window has Tobias tied to a chair. Marcus see's my eyes open and the disappears from the window. Tobias is bruised up pretty bad. A door opens and Marcus comes in and shuts the door. He has a belt I know all too well where this is going. I look up at Tobias and can see the terror in his eyes. I put my hand over my eyes hoping he will get the hint not to watch and just to close his eyes. He shakes his head. I take a deep breath and hear Marcus tell me to sit up. I do as he says. Normally I wouldn't but I don't want Tobias to have to pay for my disobedience. I hear the belt hit my skin but I don't feel it till a moment later. As the beating goes on he says over and over again. "This is for your own good just as it was for my son." I look up and see Tobias crying and wincing eat time the belt hits. This goes on for hours the marks from the belt must be every where. Tobias is now screaming but I can't tell at what only thing I can hear is my head pounding. Marcus stops and says something that I'm assuming is not good cuz Tobias looks more mortified then I've ever seen him. Peter walks in the room and I see Tobias working like crazy to get out of the chair. Peter comes up to me and I hear him say " Well Trissy looks like You gonna get some from a real man before you die." I suddenly realize what Tobias was screaming about. Peter has been planning to rape me. "But before that why don't we have a little fun and get rid of that disgusting little thing inside you." He takes a knife and runs it deep across my stomach right where my small baby is. Blood is every-were. I scream out in pain and fear of not my own life but my baby's. After that I hear the door bust open and Tobias has blood on his hands he takes a gun and put's it up to Peters head and then all I hear is a bang. Then everything goes black.


	8. Chapter 6

Tobas

Why? Why is Marcus hitting her? Why can't it just be me instead. I'm watching each stike. Each time it leaves a new mark a new scar and a fear of losing her. Each time I cry harder wanting nothing more then to take her pain from her. She finally stops crying out in pain becoming weaker. She told me not to watch but I knew that would only make Marcus hit her harder. He is feeding off my reaction. "God when will he finish I don't want to rape a dead girl." What! no No NO! Peter will not rape her. They will not kill her. I cannot let this happen. "NoNo No." I'm screaming now unable to control my anger. "Well buddy boy looks like Marcus is almost done then it's my turn to screw your girl like a real man." "No, you'll never get to never!" I start working on loosening the duct tape. I've sweat enough I think I can get it off but not till after Marcus is back and Peter is gone. Marcus says his last words then leaves the room. Peter leaves my room I take this opportunity to get lose but I stay in the position they put me in. I hear the door unclick and then Marcus walks in I grab his gun and knock him out and throw him to the side so peter wont notice he is gone I'll get rid of him later. I take my seat back assuming that Peter will look up here . He looks up at me then whispers something into Tris's ear then says something louder. "But before that why don't we have a little fun and get rid of that disgusting little thing inside you." Noooo. He pulls out a knife but I don't watch. I grip the gun and run out the door. I open the door to the room I know Tris is in and put the gun straight to his head. Am I really gonna shoot him. I don't even let the thought sink in I shot. I hear the bang. It rings in my ear but I go straight to help Tris . So so so much blood. I know I need to get her up stairs to the infirmary with in the next few minuets to save her life. I scoop her limp body into my arms. She passed out after I shot Peter I run so fast my calves are burning I run up the stairs straight to the infirmary to find Christina she is the best of the best. She looks at me mortified. I can't hear anything she is saying someone is trying to take her from me. Someone s trying to take Tris out of my arms. I finally let her go then I realize I can't breath. I'm so scared I can't lose her no never . Christina is leading me to a chair but I don't know if I'm actually moving. I sit down and am mortified with the memories that I just witnessed in the basement. The things that may have taken my Tris from me.

Tobias

I wake to Chris tapping on my shoulder. I look up and all I say is "Tris?". Chirs has this look on her face like she doesn't know how to say it. "Four, She just out of surgery. She will wake up probably tomorrow. The doctor said he had some news for you, he wouldn't tell me what. Said it ws private information." I take a deep breath. "so she's ok?" "yes." The doctor will come in a few minuets go wait by your fiancé." I walk back. Thanking god that Tris made it through that. And that Chris didn't find out about us being married or her being pregnant. I look at her so tattered so … so broken. There are marks all across her body. I begin wishing that I killed Marcus when I had a chance. The doctor walks in the room. Luckly it was the same one we had for the baby so she knew not to tell. " Four, She lost the baby.." Our baby gone. Just like that. Gone. Ignoring it and not letting it sink in I ask "Will the marks go away?" It's just a question that allows me to not have to deal with reality for a little. "Yes, give it a few days only a few will you are incredibly lucky you got her here when you did 10more minuets she would have been gone." My Tris almost died. My baby,our baby died. "Will she still be able to have kids?" What if she can't I mean of course I'll still love her but will she be overly devastated. "Yes, She actually miscarried the stress that this put her under and the strength it took from her caused her to miss carry the knife didn't hit her uterus." I sigh in relief. "thanks Doctor." The doctor leaves the room. My Tris almost died. My father almost killed her… I sit with those thoughts replaying in my head over and over.

Tris.

I open my eyes and my first thoughts are is my baby ok. Tobias looks at me and says "Tris, You miscarried." He knew is was going to be the first thought on my mind. You can hear my heart rate start go up and my breathing turning into sobs. I lost my baby. My child. The pain is so completely overwhelming. I feel like I can't breath and my heart monitor is going nuts. I feel dizzy. Tobias grabs my hand. My heart rate goes down. I finally let out a breath a long breath. "Tris, it's ok we will have another one if you want just need to wait until you heal." At that point the last thing I can think of is getting pregnant again. This is too much. I can feel the tears rolling down my face stings." Tobias climbs into the small bed and holds me until I fall asleep from another pain medication the nurse gives me.

**Enjoy! I had horrid writers block writing this for you guys. But it was all worth it enjoy the chapters. And thank my wonderful boyfriend for posting while I'm gone. **


	9. Chapter 7 finally

**Finally finished chapter seven sorry it took so long my boyfriend forgot to post for me.**

Present time.

Tobias.

After we lost the baby I felt like Tris swore off having children. She cried for weeks and I cried with her. The pain of losing the baby didn't make us want to have one more it scared us. If she is pregnant again she is going to be nervous the entire pregnancy. I can't even imagine how protective she will be when it's born. I go and knock on the door, she has been in there for at least thirty minuets. "Tris, let me in, let me help." Knowing what ever the test said she will have reacted. The door opens and she hands me the test walks past me and goes and sits on the bed. It's positive. We are having another baby. I feel so many emotions, worry, happiness, excitement. But I will not show any emotion I need to know how Tris is feeling what she wants. I walk over and sit behind her pull her into my lap. "Tris, what are you thinking?" She takes in a deep breath but it comes out shaky. "I feel happy, but I'm scared Tobias."

Tris

I look down at the test. It has that little plus, it's in me think about having a little girl. Oh how Tobias and I would love her. Or if it's a boy, We would love just the same. We talked all about names and getting a nursery set up but we never got a chance to finalize anything. My baby, our baby died. What if it happens again? I can't stand to lose another one. I can feel all the pain of losing my baby all over again I sit there and sob for what seems like an eternity. I hear a knock and Tobias say, "Tris, let me in, let me help." This is our second chance. We get a second chance. I can't let my fear get in the way. I need to protect myself and not get too attached to it. I can't lose another child. I feel like it's a threat that is hanging about in my head. The what if's are over whelming. Tobias comes back in and he pulls me onto him lap. "Tris,what are you thinking?" What am I thinking I can't have this baby. I can't have a child. I don't know how to be a mother. I don't know how to even hold a baby, yet I'm carrying one. And more then anything every part of me is wanting to accept this and move past my fear, my pain. I have this odd joy, this feeling of happiness. "I'm happy but I'm scared Tobias." I really don't understand this feeling. This fact frustrates me. Apparently Tobias can sense my frustration and he starts to wrap his arms around me. He pulls us back so he is leaning against the head board. " Tris, I'm just as scared as you are but I think you, and me can handle this. In fact I know we can." I haven't told him about the change in my fear landscape yet. I know I need to tell him. "Tobias" I turn toward him and kiss him, " Come with me please?" I feel his arms tighten then let go of me. I get up and side on my shoes. I grab his hand and slide my fingers between his. We walk out the door and he has me jump on his back I wrap my arms around his neck and he carries me piggy back the rest of the way there.

Tobias

As soon as she says for me to go with her I know exactly where we are going. She wants me to see her fear landscape. I carry her there. I take out the syringes, "ready honey?" She looks at me and nods I hand her the syringe and we both do it at the same time. As the simulation starts I stand in front of her and hold both of her hands. We are standing in a field and we are both anticipating the crows to start coming at us at any moment. They come from behind her and I try to shield her best I can, waiting for her heart rate to go down. Then they disappear and Peter comes with the flames, it's raining fairly hard but not enough to kill the flames. The flames start to creep us on her and she screams. There isn't much I can do to help but I'm trying everything in my power to keep her calm. After her screaming in agony for what feels like eternity she finally stops and I help her get to a point of calm. She starts taking deeper less shaky breaths and then the scene changes. We are in the tank the water starts rising. She keeps trying to break the glass and I'm trying to help her but until she believes we can do it together we are trapped. We go through the rest of her fears each time facing it together; Loss of control, killing her family. That's six why aren't we out yet. Then I see a hospital waiting room. She is sitting in a chair and I am next to her. Then the doctor comes in and I know all too well what is going to happen…Her heart rate picks up just like before, in the hospital the first time. It takes me straight back to then, I instantly wrap my arms around her and whisper it isn't real. She starts sobbing so hard we can't even hear the doctor talk. We both know what he is saying, somehow we lost another child. It may not of even been a miscarriage it may have been nine years old but it all hurts the same. We both cry together this makes us stronger. Her heart rate is slowing down. I cup her face in both of my hands and look at her teared up face and look her straight in the eye. I tell her " Tris, baby, it is not gonna happen again, this isn't real." She finally pulls out of it and looks at me defeated. I pick her up bridal style and carry her back to the apartment. She cries herself to sleep on my shoulder. I hold her. I can't sleep so I get up to get something to eat. Then I hear the screaming, she is having her nightmare. She started having them after her parents died. They went away until she lost the baby. They got so bad then, she would start throwing things and screaming and once she almost threw herself over the chasm completely asleep. Will found her she snapped out of it just in time to grab the rail and Will pulled her over. After that she officially moved in with me. I run into the room and grab her arms and pin them to her body. She thrash's around for maybe an hour. She screams and then I let her go and know she can't stay like this much longer. She punches me hard in the jaw I stumble back a bit then grab her wrist I wait for another impactful blow. She struggles a little then screams "Fine take me but leave my baby girl here." I drag her into the bathroom and turn on the shower to cold. I pick her up and set her in there the cold water shocks her and wakes her up. I grab a towel and wrap it around her. She just keeps sobbing and sobbing. I pick her up and lay her in bed. I go to the kitchen and warm up some tea and grab a piece of cake. I bring them to her and sit next to her. She eats silently. Then picks up her tea and says " Tobias, they tried to take her and kill her, she was trying to pull on me I was so scared." I hold her and we eventually fall asleep.

**If i reach 45 reveiws I will try to post chapter 8 tonight I'm at 34**


	10. Chapter 8

**Here is chapter 8 I love this chapter! hope you guys do too please review maybe give me some ideas of what you want for initates**

Tris

I wake up before Tobias; I kept him up all night. We have to set up the training rooms for the initiates. I start his coffee; he drinks it strong and black. I go back and shower and then poor his coffee. I go and kiss him to wake him up. He wakes up much better than I do. I walk back into the kitchen and start making an egg. I put bacon in the microwave. I feel arms wrap around me and Tobias kiss my forehead. "Your coffee is by your stool." he lets go and walks over and sits down. "Tris, you're making breakfast are you sick?" He has been the cook since we got married. "Yes, I just feel bad for keeping you up all night." I put the eggs on a plate and the bacon. I grab a muffin. " No, You need to eat some of this, you're eating healthy from now on missy, we have a baby to take care of." I roll my eyes but don't protest, I know it won't help anything. "Fine but if I'm on this healthy diet guess who is gonna be going down with me." I stick my tongue out at him and cut the muffin in half and take a little bit of his eggs. He rolls his eyes and we eat the rest of the morning in silence. As we head toward the training room he stops me. "I made a doctors appointment, we go after dinner." There is no questioning in his voice he wants to make sure that this is real. I have no doubt he had his own night mare last night. He fears becoming his father. He woke up once sobbing, he dreamed I died and he turned into Marcus. He never could, his hatred toward him shows that that is never possible. I just nod my head and we get to work. He brings me lunch and then we head back to the apartment, I change into leggings and an oversized T-shirt. By the time I get back to the kitchen he is almost done making dinner. It's pasta with some type of sauce. We eat in silence, both of us scared of what the doctor is gonna say.

Tobias

We walk into the office. The doctor has her pee in a little cup and then she comes in and says, "Well looks like you guys are having a baby, Tris if you'll lay back I'll tell you how far along you are." She leans back and the doctor puts some of the jelly on her belly and uses the wand and a little black and white picture comes up on the screen. " ok, looks like your about 3 weeks in congratulations. I want you to stay away from mass amounts of stress because of your last miscarriage we are going to be overly precautious. I don't want you to over think it and stress out over not stressing." She looks at Tris and she just nods. "Ok then you are free to go." We get up and she grabs my hand we quietly walk back to the apartment. She looks up at me and smiles. I give her a questioning look. "Tobias, we are going to be parents!" She has this smile on her face that just makes me want to kiss her. I smile back and say "I love you so much more than words can explain. I will love this baby just as much as I love you." She just smiles and kisses me. We walk back to the bedroom. I write a little about everything, while she showers. She comes out and sits on the bed in one of my t-shirts. "Hey that is my favorite shirt, go pick another one," I say teasingly. I start tickling her, she is squirming out of my reach. She gets off the bed laughing so hard she can barely run. I chase after her and find her in the kitchen. She is standing against the counter with a can of whip cream. "You wouldn't." I look at her laughing at how she is trying to stay serious. "Oh, yes I will." She can't help but laugh. I love seeing her laugh like that. I lunge to the side and start tickling her again. She starts squirting me with whip cream. After she has wasted the entire can I look at her laughing and say "What now tough girl, you're out of ammo." We are both covered in whip cream and she just smiles at me and kisses me long and hard. "Now Mr. tough boy, we have to clean this up." I roll my eyes and pull her into another kiss. We sit on the floor kissing for a while then I help her up and grab to rags. "Well then Mrs. Eaton let's get to work." I wipe some of the cream off my arm onto her face. We clean up mostly with a few more messy moments. She goes back to shower first. After I finish my shower its already 11:30. She is laying on her side of the bed and music is blaring. I come and pull her into my chest and we quickly fall asleep both exhausted.

Tris

"You think you're gonna be a good parent think again." Marcus is standing in front of me yelling at me. "You are so pathetic and you don't deserve a child. You could never take care of it." He is using every weak point I have. "Your parents were good parents and you were the death of them and you were the death of your own child. This is no second chance it is a second failure. You will be the ruin of this child, you and my son have no ability to be parents." He keeps saying these things over and over all I can do is cry. What if he is right. What if I am not fit to be a parent. "I'm doing you a favor by killing it." "  
NO! I scream. He comes toward me and I find a knife and pick it up and throw it. It hits him in the arm and then I feel water hit my face. "Tris, Tris baby, wake up please." What that makes no sense this is real. More water. "Tris, pease baby." I open my eyes and see Tobias standing in front of me. I start sobbing I look down and realize the knife on the floor. I look at his arm and see the blood flowing evenly out of it. "Oh my god, Tobias, I'm so sorry." "It's fine Tris, hand me a bandage." I look at his arm and I know He needs stitches. "Tobias, my aim is not that bad you need to go see Chis." He doesn't argue we just walk over to Chris's. I open the door and she screams when she sees his arm. "What! What happened?" I sigh and Tobias answers for me. "She had another nightmare." That is enough of an explanation. She stitches him up and we leave. "Tris stop looking like you killed me. It's just a cut." I shake my head. "Tobias I threw a knife at you." I start sobbing again. He pulls me into a hug and then we drop it. We sleep the rest of the night with me pressed into his chest.


	11. come on guys

**Guys I'm sad I'm not getting nearly as many reviews as I get getting. I have chpter nine finished but I'm not posting untill I get atleast 45 reviews I'm at 41 You guys can do it i know it. I have all the initiates done and I'm really excited! please review review review!**


	12. Chapter 10

**good job guys!**

Tobias

I wake up first and take the pain med Chris gave me. Tris was in the nightmare for at least an hour I tried so many times to get her out of it. After she threw the knife I knew I had to get her out quick, before she hurt herself. I make some pancakes, she comes out and sits on her stool next to the snack bar. I give her three, she gets up and gets the butter and sugar out. She sprinkles it on her pancakes and I just stare at her. "What we are out of whip cream?" I roll my eyes and get out the syrup like a normal person. "You're a weirdo." I tell her. We finish breakfast and head towards the net. "Why are we here so early?" she looks at me very confused. I brought us here 2 hours early. "Because I thought it would be a good place to talk alone." She looks even more confused, then looks at the bandage on my arm. "Tris, I think you need to go to a doctor. I'm not worried about me getting hurt but you are going to end up hurting yourself." She avoids my eyes, and I see a tear roll down her cheek. "I'm scared, I don't want to hurt you anymore. But what can the doctors do, I can't take anything that might hurt the baby." I take a big breath and I looked it all up last night after she fell asleep. "Tris, I think they can help without hurting the baby. "She looks up at me finally making eye contact and says "Fine, when did you make the appointment for?" I laugh for once I wanted to talk with her about it, most of the time I just make them for her she refuses to accept help unless you force her into it. "I didn't this time, I'm letting you have control. I'm just here for support this time." She smirks thinking I'm kidding. "Ha, so when is my appointment?" I roll my eye and look at her. "Tris, I'm serious. I'm just here to support you I'm not leading it this time we are partners in this and I believe in you." She gets a real smile and kisses me. We lay on the net for the next hour. "Wow love birds, get a room, oh wait you already have one." I know it's Uriah. I get up and give him a joking shove. I help Tris up and hold her hand. We can hear Max talking to the initiates. "What are the numbers Uriah?" He looks at me and says. "3candor, 2 erudite, 2amity, 1 abnegation." Small group. But will be a tough one. "Amity? Really?" He looks at me and nods. "Ok bets?" Uriah asks. Tris is the first to answer and says "Amity girl." I look at her and laugh. "What if shes anything like me I think she will jump first." I nod and say "Abnegation." No one questions me both Tris and I were first jumpers. Uriah says, " Hm, ok then I guess I'm stuck with Candor." We all stand and wait Marlene comes and joins us and says" Let me guess I'm stuck with one of the smart off ones. Eruidite it is let's hope there is at least one illogical one up there."

Tris

I see fiery red hair in curls fall from the building she does a flip then lands on the net. She stands and you can see she has bright green eyes that look unnatural and perfect fire truck red Shirley Temple curls. She is wearing a red jumper and yellow leggings. She can't be taller than 5 foot. She has a small build and a cute look to her face. "What's your name? Be aware you only chose once." She looks at me and says "Amelia or Ami for short." She doesn't say is with a giggle or a smile it was a stern answer. I know then she will do well. "Ami first jumper!" I yell up. The next kid is a candor she is taller and reminds me of Christina. Her name is Val. Then comes one of the erudite. His name is Luke. Then there is Hunter, Erudite , Aiden, abnegation, Levi, candor, and Alyx candor girl. Then a girl who looks like Ami but her hair is blond and a little less curly but it's up in a bun I'm assuming its Ami's Twin. "Name?" "Ana Mea." She is a little more timid but she is atleast 2 inches taller then her sister and looks like a stronger fighter. The dauntless born then jump and we start up with the regular speech. "I'm 7 this is 4, we are your trainers. Uriah and Marlene will train the dauntless born. Ok transfers come with us and dauntless borns fallow Marlene to the dorms." Marlene walks away and Uriah stays back Tobias takes the transfers with him. "Seven? I thought you only had six fears?" Uriah asks it so confused. "It changed, life changed." He smiles at me weakly and says "Baby?" That one word explains it all. I nod and then he embraces me in friendly hug. We became close after everything that happened with my parents. He was there. He watched my life change and he helps Tobias save me when I thought I was too far to be saved. He watched me when Tobias couldn't. The flash back is coming to me all too real.

Flashback sneak peek!

Tris

I'm trapped. This room is sealed off. Janine decided I knew something about the divergent. So now I'm in this room. Water coming up through a drain. I sit down and close my eyes. Fear is taking me over. This is not a simulation. I am stuck, I am going to die. I'm going to have to face a fear. I cry and cry and I start shaking. No one is here to save me no one knows I'm here. The water is well above my waist. The panic is horrible I'm hyperventilating, and shaking. I've never been this scared. Then I hear a voice. "Beatris, It looks like you're in luck mommy and daddy showed up just in time to save you." I cry out "No." My parents don't deserve to die. Not for me. "They have information I need so they are wanting me to let you go in exchange." The water starts to go down but my fear doesn't go away. They are going give up things that will most likely kill them, just for me. "I'll free you and spare your life."I can't breathe, I can't breathe! Then everything starts going black.


	13. Chapter 11

Tris

I wake up in a room all by myself. The door is metal and there are cameras in every corner everything is blue. I get up and then a guard opens a door and two more grab both of my arms. I try struggling but another one just comes up behind me and pushes a syringe into my neck. I can't move anymore but my body feels so tired. My head on the other hand is going in every direction. My parents where are they and what happened to them? Where am I being taken? Why in the world would I come here on my own without even leaving a note? How will Tobias react when he finds out I'm dead? Am I going to die? On and on the questions roll in and out of my head. They finally stop at some room and strap me into a chair. I'm facing a room with my parents on tables, metal hard tables. Marcus is standing next to Janine and Caleb. Caleb? What is he doing here. "Ok, Priors, what information do you have for me?" Janine's voice is confident. My parents lay there silently. "Ok,I see how this is going to go only thing is I have your daughter to torture." She tilts their beds forward and then puts a syringe in my neck and says, "You have five seconds to start talking or your daughter will go through the worst fear in her life." My mom tries to talk but it's too late she has already injected the serum into my vain. It takes about 30seconds then suddenly fear takes over. I can't breath and I can't move. I try to calm down and nothing works. The fear has totally taken over my brain. I start shaking and my heart rate is obviously well over what it should be. I can't hear anything. I feel arms picking me up and then I snap out of it when I hear two gun shots. I look and see my parents dead both with bullet holes in their heads. I start sobbing into whoever is carrying me. They are running very fast, then I'm thrown into a car and then we start moving. I still can't see and I still feel over whelming fear. I'm starting to be able to hear voices. "I barley got her, she is in some kind of trance." I can hear words but can't make out the voices. "Her parents are dead… They distracted Janine so I could get her." I finally recognize the voice it's Tobias. I still can't speak but his voice in comforting. I finially find some peace in me. I wake to voices all around me. "Tris, you're awake" "Tris, baby its ok." Uriah and Tobias. Why is Uriah here. Tobias squeezes my hand. "Baby, it's ok open your eyes." I slowly open them I see him hovering over me, Uriah is off to the side. "Tobias?" My throat hurts. "Tris, it's ok you don't need to talk." My parents! Are they dead. Oh my, they died all because of me because I was foolish and wanted something from Janine. It's all my fault. I feel the tears swelling in my eyes. "Tris baby, please don't cry. It's ok, they loved you." He picks me up and puts me in his lap. I sit there and cry. Uriah leaves after about three hours. The tears just keep coming. There is a pain in my chest. Tobias just holds me there is comfort in the silence. He knows words will do nothing to comfort me. We sit like that until he takes me to our room. I continue to cry and he finally breaks the silence. "Tris, you're ok. I love you. We got you out. You're going to be ok." I fall asleep still crying, but not nearly as hard. My body is literally so exhausted that I can't even dream.

Tobias

I wake up and reach for Tris only to find an empty spot. I get up she probably just woke up before me. I go to the bathroom, I look at the mirror and see she wrote something in lipstick on it.

_Tobias,_

_Always remember I love you._

_Love your wife_

That's odd why would she write that. I go to the kitchen,I expected to see her there, only she isn't there it's just a note attached to a muffin. The note say's, _"don't look for me. I'm not in dauntless if I don't come back don't mourn me, you'll be fine._" Tris! What on earth are you thinking. I run through the halls straight into the control room. "What on earth has you in such a rush?" Uriah is asking questions I don't have time for. "Tris. We need to look at the security." He looks at and I know he knows something I don't. "Tobias she got on a train for erudite at 6 this morning." I sigh and close my eyes. "I'm going to get her." I know exactly why she went there. Marcus Has not only been telling people that he didn't beat me but that I'm the abusive one. He has it all over the news that I beat Tris. Tris knows if she goes to Janine that all my torture will stop. Janine thinks Tris has information on the divergent. She kept saying Janine couldn't possibly kill her. I know that's not true. " I already called Will I'm going with you." I roll my eyes and say fine we both run to the car and I drive I'm going well over the speed limit. I get there and try to think of the most illogical way to save her. I pull out a gadget that has the compound and where Janine is. I know that will lead me to Tris. Fine one of the Erudite men that are my size and stop him. I make him trade me clothing and then I go inside. No one says anything to me. I end up having an easy path to the floor I need to get too. I make it there and then I hear it. I hear her scream but it isn't normal at all. I have never heard a scream like this before. What the hell are they doing to my Tris. I look in a window and see her parents. They nod at me. They want me to save her . One of them starts talking so everyone goes over to them. I slowly open the door and run quietly over to Tris. She can't seem to respond she stopped screaming and is in some type of shock. They see me and They shoot both of Tris' parents. They try coming after me but they are thinking to logically I get out and practically throw Tris in the back seat. After we get back it's a waiting game. She hasn't responded to anything in hours. I see her breaths start to get uneven and then she moves her hand. When she opens her eyes it's the most relief I've had in days. She cries all night that night and the next couple of days. If she isn't crying she is silent, she practically refuses to eat. I can only take one more day off. I call up Uriah. "Hello?" "Hey it's Tobias, Could you stay here with Tris during my shift?" I'm practically praying he says yes. "Yeah, how is she doing?" I debate what to say. Should I lie and say ok. No that's pointless he will see tomorrow. "Not well, she hasn't stopped crying and wont eat." It's sad I'm scared how much longer she will be like this. "Ok, well I'll see tomorrow bye." We hang up and go back to a crying Tris.

Tris.

Tobias left for the first time this morning. Uriah just sits on the couch he looks like he is contemplating something. "Uri, What on eat are you thinking?" He sighs and contemplates some more, he will talk to me when he wants to. "Tris, You are hurting yourself and Four. You're parent's may have died for you but they wouldn't want this. You need to get a grip. You're stronger than this, I know you can pull through." His words are true. My parents didn't die for my life to be like this.

**Guys come on I know I can get to 60 reviews b4 I post chapter 12**


	14. Chapter 12

Tris

Uriah has been there to tell me the harsh truth and help me through everything. He gives me and hug then lets go. WE head in opposite directions. I catch up with the initiates and Tobias. He grabs my hand and surprisingly none of the girls seem to surprised. He shows them the chasm I stand back a bit. Ever since Al jumped into it I haven't been able to get too close. Ami comes up to me. "Seven, are you ok?" I smile weakly and say yes. Tobias finishes his speech and walks over and kiss's my forehead. I see Aiden flinch a little. Tobias puts back on his four face and says, "Aiden your abnegation is showing." Aiden looks away and Tobias starts talking. "You all need to remember being who you were in your old faction will not help you, it may even hurt you. You need to embrace bravery." He stops and smiles at me. I laugh and smile back, seems like he is having trouble keeping his four face on.

Tobias

Once we get done with the tour and lunch we dismiss the initiates to go have free time. After they all clear out of the room Tris comes up and gets on her toes and gives me a light kiss. " I need to head to work I told Tori I'd work after we got done." I frown a little and kiss her. "Fine. Meet me for dinner?" She smiles and agrees. I walk her towards the tattoo parlor and then go to our apartment. It's a mess and the floor is still sticky from the whipped cream war. I decide to clean up. I think surprising Tris tonight would be good. I clean the kitchen and find a few candles. Will she find this too cheesy? I go out to the Pit to find Christina. She is working at her boutique, I walk in and come to the counter. She smiles at me and asks "What's up?" I smile back and lean in closer. In dauntless things between Tris and I travel fast. It's a shock we kept the pregnancy a secret and that we are eloped. Tris told me she was gonna tell Chris tonight about us being eloped. She is getting off work early to do it. "I want to do something sweet for Tris and we all know she hates shopping and I have no idea how you get her to dress up and do her makeup and hair. Not that she needs it but she seems more confident like that. So I need your help. I want you to get her something sexy but something she likes. And do her makeup she should be here soon." Chris gets this crazy happy smile on her face and I know she knows exactly what she wants Tris in and how she will will protest but in the end I'm not too worried about it she normally gives in when it comes to Chris. "Ok, I know exactly what to put she in what are you doing for her?" I frown and I think I honestly have no idea. "That's the other thing I need an idea." She grins and lists tons of them saying she has an outfit for everyone. And we finally agree on one that will be perfect.

Tris.

I told Tobias I would tell Chris about us being married tonight. It's been 9 months since it happened but I just never got the guts to tell her considering I promised she could plan our wedding. I sit in the parlor and wait for my next costumer. Ami comes in and asks for me. I get up and walk over to her. "Getting your first tat?" The question seems obvious but it seemed like the right thing to say. "Yeah?" Ok well come and sit down, Do you know what you want or do you want to look at some of the books?" She automatically says she knows what she wants and when she tells me I give her an odd look. "I want a semi colon, on my wrist please." Semi colon why would she want a semi colon? I guess it's really none of my business. "Do you want anything different or just plain?" She say's she wants it in red and then I do not really much of a sketch and tell her to lay out her wrist. I get to work. "May I ask why a semi colon?" She smiles but it's a weak one. "Because a semi colon is where a sentence should of ended but didn't. And suicide is where a life shouldn't of ended but did." It makes sense kind of but I don't want to ask any more questions. I don't know why this is so important to her. After I finish her tat I clean up my station. I head out to go see Chris. I see her in her store and run up to her. I go to say that we need to g o somewhere private but before I can she cuts me off. "Tris , we are decking you out tonight,Tobias's orders, no protesting." I roll my eyes. Tobias what has you gotten me into. "Chris, first we need to talk, can we go to the back?" She agrees confused. Once we get there she sits and looks at me like a little kid. "Chris me and Four eloped 9 months ago." She looks at me but shes not surprised not mad just smiles. "Chirs?" She still isn't saying anything. "Tris, you're my best friend I've known, though I thought it had been longer than that." I sigh in relief and the she gets up and starts dragging me back to the cloths. She throws a dress at me and say's try it on. I go to the dressing room and try on the dress. It's black and covered in sequins. It hits almost mid-thigh and is tight. I come out with a critical face. Chris makes the same face. "ok, that's a no you don't like it I have one more I think you may love this one. She throws a dress over and I pull it out its black lace with a tan slip. It is low cut so it shows my cleavage but not too much of it, It has a deep v in the back going all the way down past the small of my back and coming to a stop right before it shows my under garments. She throws over a backless bra. This dress makes me nervous but I try it on anyway. I hugs all my curves just right and shows my ravens. It doesn't make me look short. The slip comes to about 2 inches above mid-thigh but the lace continues to just below it. I'll admit Chris did well, it's the perfect mix and I feel confident and not insecure. I walk out and her face is in shock. "Tris, you're wearing that, no what ands or if's about it. You look like a model. Do me a favor wear a pair of heals? But bring these in your bag." She hands me a pair of plain black flats. What bag I don't carry a purse.. "Oh, and here." She hands me a back studded hand bag. I roll my eyes and she sends me back into a changing room to back into normal cloths. I come out and she sits me down and gets to work. By the end my face is caked with make up and I have a smoky eye and a bright red lip I change and get into those death traps she calls heals and walk out to the living room we got me ready in my apartment that we really only use for things like this getting ready for things. Normally its parties. But today I have no idea what I'm getting ready for. He looks at me and smiles. I walk up to him and he takes my hand. He is the same cloths we wore when we went out with Chris and Will. He walks me out of the apartment and all I can think is where are we going?

**Ok guys I need ideas where is tobias taking her i dont know! help me out leave it in a review if you have an idea thanks :) person with the best idea will be reconized in the next chapter and given their own charector in the story**


	15. Chapter 13

**So Guys it took me forever but i hope you love this. It's all corny but i mean its fluff right? OK so disclaimer i obviously dont own divergent or i'd be doing book signings cuz i love my fans :) **

Tobias

She comes out of her room and I think my jaw drops. She looks absolutely stunning. She looks sexy but mature. God that is my wife and I love her to pieces. I take her hand and lead her out the door. I see Aiden staring at her and I send a glare his direction Tris doesn't notice she is too in thought. We walk up to the trains and she takes off her heals. They make her at least 4 inches taller. "Tris, you're awfully quiet, what are you thinking about?" She rolls her eyes like I shouldn't even need to ask. "I hate surprises ,you know this, yet here we are going to an unknown place? I'm curious as to what we are doing." She lets out a sigh and starts to pout. I quickly look away. She knows she can almost get anything when she pouts like that. I can't look at her or I'll break. She steps in front of me and gets up on her toes to try and make me look at her. Her hand lingers on my face. "Tris, don't make me go into Four mode until we get there." She steps down and says, "Fine you win." I grin and pull her into my arms. The train whistle blows. I set her down and she reaches for one more kiss. We jump on the train and she sits in my lap. We kiss a little but most of it is just comfortable silence. I tap her leg telling her we need to get off the train she stands up and we both jump off she puts back on her heals and I walk her over to where I set everything up.

Tris

We walk for a while. But I can't seem to get any idea as to where we are going. Then we walk through a weeping willow and I can see the light glow of candles. They are sitting on a table set up for two. I grin at Tobias and he smiles back. He leans down and kisses me. "Do you like it?" he asks slightly nervously. All I can think is of course I like it I love it. It's romantic and thought full. "Yes" He kisses me again then pulls out my chair. "My lady." I take a seat then he sits down across from me. There are covers over the plates and under it is stake and potatoes and green beans. Wow he has really out done himself this time. "Did you cook this?" He gets this wild smile on his face he doesn't even need to answer. "Yes, I wanted to do something really special for you. I know that this baby caught us off guard but I'm really excited." I can't help but smile at him. He really thinks of everything. I love him so much and now we get to have a child that we will love just as much. "So, what do you think of this years initiates?" I've been wondering what he thought of them since lunch but never had the chance to ask. "I think Aiden needs to keep his eyes off my girl." We both crack out laughing. "But other than that I think that Ami and Anamea are a lot like you. Though I think Ana will do better." " Really? Ami has confidence without being over done, she seems brave and like a person who has been through a lot." He gives me a puzzled look. "You got all that from today?" I laugh, "Well she did come in and get a tattoo but yes if you look in her eyes you can see she is strong." He rolls me eyes and talks about the males we have this year a little more. We just finished eating. "Come with me?" We go out from underneath the willow and I'm wondering what he has planned next. And I see the sun setting and the Ferris Wheel in the background it's the perfect view then he walks away I can't just yet. I need to keep this picture in my mind. How did he know about this spot? Slow music starts. He comes back up behind me and wraps his arms around me . I lean back against him. No words are needed this here is perfect. It's calm and it's what I wish life was always like. I turn around, "Dance with me?" We dance slowly for maybe 3 songs I just lay my head on his chest and go with his movement. It's nice, calming. He kisses my forehead and lets go of my and just takes my hand. He turns off the music and pulls out a black guitar case. He doesn't play guitar does he? I guess I've seen the guitar in the apartment but I've never heard him play. For all I knew it just collected dust. He sits in the chair and I lean against the tree. He opens the case and pulls the guitar out and sets it on his knee. He starts playing chords I don't recognize the melody. Then he starts singing in this voice I've never heard before.

The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting

Could it be that we have been this way before

I know you don't think that I am trying

I know you're wearing thin down to the core

But hold your breath

Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you

Over again

Don't make me change my mind

Or I won't live to see another day

I swear it's true

Because a girl like you is impossible to find

You're impossible to find

This is not what I intended

I always swore to you I'd never fall apart

You always thought that I was stronger

I may have failed

But I have loved you from the start

Oh

But hold your breath

Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you

Over again

Don't make me change my mind

Or I won't live to see another day

I swear it's true

Because a girl like you is impossible to find

It's impossible

So breathe in so deep

Breathe me in

I'm yours to keep

And hold onto your words

'Cause talk is cheap

And remember me tonight

When you're asleep

Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you

Over again

Don't make me change my mind

Or I won't live to see another day

I swear it's true

Because a girl like you is impossible to find

Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you

Over again

Don't make me change my mind

Or I won't live to see another day

I swear it's true

Because a girl like you is impossible to find

You're impossible to find

**I'll try to be better about posting faster**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey i know it's been a while but i think we can hit 100 reveiws and then ill post chapter 15! **

Tobas.

After last night I feel like both me and Tris feel better. More relaxed at least. We teach the initiates how to fight today. Tris is still asleep she looks so peaceful. I've decided to give her five minuets longer than normal. I sit down on the bed and wipe the hair out of her face and kiss her forehead. Her eyes slowly unwillingly flutter open. "Come on Tris, wake up, I already gave you five minuets extra." She lets out something like a grunt and I can't help but laugh. She gets up and runs to the bathroom and then I feel guilty for laughing. I run in after her to hold her hair up out of the way. We sit like that for what feels like hours but it actually only 15min. She brushes her teeth and showers. "Tris, baby, you can stay home today if you want." She glares at me and I know there is no way she is missing anything with the initiates. We eat two muffins in the apartment. We walk there together and she walks in first. All of the initiates are in the training room. We are set up for fighting. I explain that they will be practicing fighting on the bags. "This afternoon you will start fighting each other you will be matched with someone we think is an even fight for you." Tris smiles at me then returns to her Six mode. She somehow managed to get that down in no time it's like a switch. We observe all the initiates. Aiden is hitting the bag well he has a strong build and doesn't remind me of a normal seems not selfless at all but I guess he transferred for a reason right. Alyx is doing well, she is fast ,maybe not as strong as the guys, but she definitely has an advantage, she is small but fast and can punch effectively. The girl that looks like Chris I think her name is Val is doing ok but she has no strong points. Ami and Ana are fighting like opposites. Ana is slower but she is a fast thinker you can see how she plans each punch to the bag. Ami is tiny I mean no more than 4'9, but she is faster than anyone I've ever seen. She hits quickly but she isn't strong. I see Tris watching her she walks over and shows her what I showed her when she was an initiate. She is using her knees and elbows. Ami watches ever move then does exactly what Tris did but with better speed and balance. Hunter is fighting strongly he is very simply strong but sadly I think he would make a good match with Ami she may be half his size but they would test each other weaknesses. Tris wont like it after Eric put her with Peter I don't think I like that idea either. Aiden would do well against with Ana. I wonder what Tris is putting together in her head. I'm more supervising then helping the initiates.

We break for lunch I see Aiden watching Tris a little too closely. Me and Tris are the last to leave the training room. "Ok who do you think is the strongest fighter as a girl?" She asks it as soon as we leave the room. "Honestly, I think its Ami she may not be strong but god she's fast and smart." She nods in agreement. "I think Hunter is the strongest and as much as I hate to say it I feel like him and Ami would be the best fit." Her saying that shocks me I guess we both knew it but it scares us both. We silently agree that its true and go eat.

Ami

(sorry if this is bad guys this is my first time writing as my own character. I really hope you like it.)

"Ami!" I hear my name yelled down the hall. I have no clue who it is but I turn around anyway only sadly right into someone. I feel the impact before I fall. Great now what did I do. I look up and first thing I see is these eyes dark and mysterious. Then I see the rest of him. He has a strong build and bronze skin. He is the trainer for the Dauntless borns. Oh no please don't let him hurt me. "You ok?" He smirks at me. He gives me a hand up and then smiles at me. Do I smile back. "Frist jumper right?" I smile and nod. I need to stop acting nervous he isn't gonna hurt me. "Are you going to lunch?Wait I guess that's a stupid question of course you are." "Uriah, stop messing with my initiates. Me and Tobais will meet you at lunch we have to go check in with Chris about Fours arm." Six yells at him from the other side of the hall. "Hey come here first" he yells back. Six and Four head our way. Do I stay or walk away? "What happened to his arm?" Uriah asks before I could possibly leave. Six looks down like she is ashamed. Tobias finally says something after looking around for other people. "She had another nightmare." And then it's like a light bulb turns on in Uriah's brain. I become confused and walk away. At lunch though I can't stop looking at Uriah. He has been staring at me nonstop. "Ami?" What does my sister want now. "Yeah?" I look at Ana "Want to go shopping." I smile I love that idea. "Sure after training, sounds fantastic." We finish lunch and head back to the training room. The first thing is see my name next to Hunters half way down the list. I look over at him. He is at least 6'5 and huge. I saw him hit the punching bag I'm gonna be a bloody pulp by the end of it…


End file.
